


The Treat, Please

by Hannigrammatic



Series: Murder Fluff - Murder Dating Timestamps [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannigrammatic/pseuds/Hannigrammatic
Summary: The Murder Family create new memories together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For day three of Hannictober, which was trick or treat!

Living in a rich neighborhood, it was apparently very rare to have trick-or-treaters. Most families opted to attend lavish parties instead. So, after a languid, sensuous night of convincing Hannibal to join them, he, Will, and Abigail drove towards to the city and parked near a suburban block of houses, small and close and familiar to father and daughter. 

“I can’t tell what half of these rascals are supposed to be,” Hannibal complained as they walked. A child raced by wearing something with far too many flashing colors. “I’m beginning to believe Abigail is the only one to have remained close to tradition.”

Abigail giggled from underneath her sheet. The simple ghost costume brought smiles from other parents passing them by. Will couldn’t keep a straight face, between that and the expression on Hannibal’s regal features.

“Halloween means that you can be anything you want,” Will said. “Some people want to be super heroes, some monsters.”

“And still others wish to dress as ridiculous caricatures,” Hannibal finished. “Older generations must be baffled, with these little creatures ringing their door bells.”

“You didn’t go trick-or-treating very often in your youth, did you?” Will questioned, both seriously and jokingly -he was honestly curious now.

“Not a one time,” the older man inclined his head.

“Oh,” Will frowned.

They waited as Abigail raced up the walkway of another house, pillowcase held aloft to accept the offering of sweets from the stranger opening their door. She truly was getting too old for this, standing several inches taller than the flurry of children around her. Hannibal folded his arms behind his back and side-eyed Will.

“Do not feel bad for me,” he gently demanded.

Will shrugged one shoulder, saying; “It’s less about sympathy and more about wanting to share the experience.”

Hannibal reached forward and drew Will close. It was a quick movement, with a there and then gone stroking of fingers down one of his arms. Otherwise, the older man didn’t touch him other than to pull him nearer, knowing that Will was still uncertain about public displays of affection. They watched Abigail make her way towards them, barely recognizable beneath the sheet.

“We are sharing this one, are we not?” Hannibal asked quietly, as they waited at the next house.

Will nodded his head slowly, a smile overtaking his face. He hesitantly clasped one of Hannibal’s arms with his own, perhaps comforted by the darkness falling around them. No one paid them any mind, and Hannibal’s chest tightened with swelling emotion. Will never ceased to amaze him.

“Yeah, we are,” the young man said, and then he looked away. “Thanks for coming. I know you probably had other ideas for the night.”

“As ever, you are my plans, dear Will,” the older man countered. “So whatever yours are, mine are.”

A light laugh shook out of Will uncertainly, before he moved closer and buried his face against Hannibal’s neck briefly. He bestowed a tiny kiss there, and then stepped back to begin walking to the next house. Around them, waves of costumed youths passed by exuberantly. Excited shouts and laughter rang through the air. 

Later at home, Hannibal sat in the den and watched Abigail upend her pillowcase of treasures. His eye only twitched once at the mess of candy littering his clean floor, and he soon forgot that when Will joined them, passing him a glass of hard cider and then sitting nearly in his lap. 

“Perhaps next year we can all dress up,” Will suggested. “And throw the biggest party in the neighborhood.”

Blue eyes glittered at Hannibal, who smirked. He wrapped an arm around relaxed shoulders, and together they watched as Abigail began to sort her hoard of candy into color-coded piles. The ghost costume lay in disarray around her as she knelt on the floor. 

That night, laying in bed together, Will thanked Hannibal for being patient with them both, pulling him close and stealing his breath with teeth and lips and tongue, and then snuggling against him afterwards. In the dark, Hannibal remained awake for a long time, stroking Will’s hair softly as the young man slept. He found that he was very glad to have shared the experience of Halloween with his small family. 

Even if the pillowcase had been one of his own.


End file.
